


will you thank me later?

by loverofyours



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Late night talks, Slight Mention of Harry, Slight mention of Liam, Slight mention of Niall, Stargazing, Stars, slight mention of Larry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loverofyours/pseuds/loverofyours
Summary: "What are you doing up here?" His voice sounded foreign to himself, almost distant and not really there. "Naming the stars after people I love." Louis' voice was raspy, almost as if he'd been crying before Zayn joined him on the roof.Or, a late-night chat between two best friends may reveal secrets they didn't know they had.~No romantic relationship between Zayn and Louis.~
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	will you thank me later?

It was peaceful. The soft wind was blowing on his face, coming from the east side. He didn't really know why he had decided to crawl on the top of their tour bus, but he was happy he did. The stars were beautiful tonight. They had never really amazed him before he lost his mum, his happiness, and he started linking the stars to people. That way, his mum was always looking down on him and keeping an eye on him. She always did say someone should do that, that way he couldn't get in any trouble. He did admit that he was not an easy child or teenager, and he had always regretted not helping his mum more. If he had known she had a death date written down for herself on a paper, he would have done everything to keep her just a minute more.

When the bus shook a little, signalling that someone else had just taken the way up on the roof he had, he had been afraid he had woken his beautiful boyfriend. Instead of a head of curly hair and green eyes popping up, black hair and brown eyes popped up, taken the last climb to stand on the tour bus. It shook a little, but other than that it was stable enough for the two boys to stay up there, and not make a dent on it. When Zayn saw Louis laying down, he laid down beside his best friend and looked up at the stars too. The two didn't say anything for a long time, enjoying the peace they for once had. It was never easy to get some peace in their hectic schedule, not easy for any of the boys. But right at that moment, it seemed like the world and time had stopped, just the two boys taking in soft inhales and looking at the dark night sky.

The black-haired boy rolled over on his side, his hip laying uncomfortably on the hard surface, but dealing with it. He studied his best friend's face carefully and detailed. The two boys had agreed a long time ago, that they thought the other was attractive, but would never go romantically for each other. Louis had a pointy nose, Zayn took notice of, with a little cute triangle at the end. His lips were small, his bottom lip bigger than the top one. His eyelids were hooded, somehow not shielding his long eyelashes. The little stubble he had grown was resting on his chin and cheeks, and Zayn knew, that Harry complained about it all the time, but secretly loved it on his boyfriend. His eyes were crystal blue, while they were dark blue yesterday. The brown-eyed boy had always thought it was cool that his eye colour changed every now and then. He wished he had that ability.

When Zayn couldn't take the deafening silence anymore, and Louis was still looking up at the sky and blinking occasionally, never acknowledging Zayn even getting on top of the bus, he decided to speak up. "What are you doing up here?" His voice sounded foreign to himself, almost distant and not really there. "Naming the stars after people I love." Louis' voice was raspy, almost as if he'd been crying before Zayn joined him on the roof. Now that the black-haired boy looked a little more at his best friend, he could see his red-rimmed eyes, signalling that he had definitely had tears in his eyes earlier that night. Zayn didn't want to question him on the matter, already figuring out why the older boy had been emotional. It hurt to see Louis like this, but he had offered his support and there was really nothing more he could do now. He could only wait for Louis to be ready.

"Do I get a star?" He knew he hadn't fully been there for Louis when he needed him the most, kinda just pushing it on Harry and hoping Louis would be okay sometime in the future. To be honest, he didn't deserve a star in his opinion. Not once was he the shoulder Louis had cried on. Not once was he the one Louis had gone to. Not once was he the one that had actually taken time out of his schedule to talk to Louis. He blamed himself every day for not being there for any of his bandmates when they needed him the most. For just ignoring everyone's problems, for not being enough for anyone. He didn't wanna say it out loud, not wanting to sound even more selfish then he felt he was. But he was tired, he was generally tired of all this. The band was the best thing that had ever happened to him, the happiness he had shared with these four lads was the best feeling ever, but he was tired of One Direction. He was tired of the band as a label, he was tired of the band as a brand. He just wanted to be happy, he had tried to, but while he tried that, he had hurt the most special people in his life unintentionally.

"You get the sun."

It was such a simple sentence coming out of Louis' mouth, but the meaning it held, was worth more than anything to Zayn. His eyes filled up with tears, quickly wiggling over to Louis' open arms, laying his head down on the older boy's shoulder, his own shoulders shaking with every sob he let out. He felt a hand going through his hair, Louis' other hand rubbing his best friend's thin and cold arm. The blue-eyed boy held back his own tears, rubbing meaningless figures into his Zayn's skin. Louis felt a clump of hair fall out in his hand, and his eyes filled with more tears, his worst fear coming true. They were both done with all of this. Both done with One Direction.

Louis knew, he had had the feeling for a long time now, that the end of the band was near. He didn't want to confirm it, or even acknowledge it, not wanting it to be true. He had made the best memories ever with his four best friend's. Being on tour with them, playing scrabble with them late out in the evening, until Harry would push his face into his arm and tell him he was tired. Or that one time Niall and Louis had decided to drive this exact tour bus through a Nando's drive-through. Or all of the times he had declined a big hug from Liam, but the puppy-like taller boy would still hug him and kiss him on the cheek. Or every concert they ever had, especially the one's back in the day, when everything was going smoothly. God, the moments he had with these boys, he would never replace with anything ever in his whole life. But if he wanted to protect the people closest to him, he had to realize, that this had been going on for too long.

This whole routine their management had built up for them. Sometimes they didn't get to eat or sleep, their label wanting to milk them out until there wasn't anything left of them to get out. He just didn't get it. How someone could be so cruel to five young clueless lads, and then go back home to their partner, kissing their kids innocently on the cheek and reading them a goodnight story about not letting big scary monsters getting them. Then they would check their kid's closet and reassure the kid there were not any monsters. But even then, the little child would get scared in the middle of the night, scrambling out of their car-themed bed, hopping into their parent's bed. At least that's what Louis used to do with his mum. Johannah would always sing a song for him while stroking his hair softly.

_"Now it's time to say good night, good night, sleep tight. Now the sun turns out his light, good night, sleep tight."_

If Zayn could get even closer to his best friend, he did and took his hand out of his hair. He brought it down in front of his lips and kissed the skin softly, as to show he was thankful for Louis just being there. He had calmed down a little, not only sniffling with the occasional tear running from his tear, down his cheek, only to land on Louis' already wet shirt.

_"Dream sweet dreams for me, dream sweet dreams for you. Close your eyes and I'll close mine, good night, sleep tight."_

Louis let a lonesome tear slip from his closed eye, softly breaking down the walls he had built to protect himself. Maybe that why he had decided to crawl on top of a tour bus at three a.m. Because he knew Zayn would join him eventually, knew the black-haired boy needed some comfort too, without having to say it.

_"Now the moon begins to shine, good night, sleep tight. Dream sweet dreams for me, dream sweet dreams for you."_

"I love you", Zayn whispered into the dark night. Or was this considered morning? The three words held so much meaning than the simple words they were. I'm grateful for you. I'm here for you forever. I would follow you to the end of the world if you asked me to. I can't describe how much you mean to me because words aren't worthy enough to describe you.

_"Close your eyes and I'll close mine, good night, sleep tight. Now the sun turns out his light, good night, sleep tight."_

"I love you too" was heard from Louis' mouth a moment later. He didn't even have to think about it. He loved this boy cuddled up to him right now. He loved this boy that had been vulnerable with him. He loved this boy that was the best friend he could have ever asked for.

_"Dream sweet dreams for me, dream sweet dreams for you. Good night, good night, everybody, everybody, everywhere, good night."_

**Author's Note:**

> This is originally a part of a oneshot book on Wattpad, not yet published.  
> I hope you liked this little oneshot because it's one of my favourite's I've ever written :)


End file.
